Young Justice: Reformation
by AnyGoFormer 8230
Summary: It's been two years since Vandal Savage's Staro-Tech took control of the Justice League. Everything has gone back to normal. Well, normal for the team. But now an old enemy has resurfaced with a plan to annihilate all League members. The team will be put to the ultimate test to defeat this enemy. And who is this kid with the orange hair, and electric blue eyes?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC. Young Justice and Transformers belong to DC and Hasbro. No copyright.

* * *

Chapter 1

/Superboy POV/

"Our test subject is nearly ready for processing." The mad scientist pressed a key on the console and walked over to the test tube I was in. I never thought I'd be put back in one of these again. "A shame you will not survive the process. A Kryptonian would make have made an excellent test subject."

"I'm already a test subject!" I spat at him. Being a clone of the man of steel has always haunted me since I was free from Cadmus. I tried to remove myself from my binders, but it was no use.

"Struggle all you want." He said, looking at me with his emotionless one eye. "Those restraints are made of an unbreakable metal that not even Kryptonians can break." I tried even harder to break them. He was only making me angrier! A sharp pain went through my body. It was like feeling kryptonite, but somehow worst.

"When I get out of here I'm going to break every bone in your body!" I meant every word. He stepped away from the tube and walked back to the console turning on a screen of himself. He then began talking to himself.

"Shockwave's log. The Krytonian DNA has been successfully added to the protoform embryo. Next in my process will be to add the Martian DNA. The combination will result in the creation of a being comprised of enough energy for the combination of the Conversion Cog." Wait, did he say Martian DNA? M'Gann! He must have captured her as well. "The Martian subject ready for the process. I will begin momentarily." He closed the screen and turned towards me. That red eye was starting to get to me.

"Do whatever you want with me, but let M'Gann go."

"A logical assumption." He said turning away from me and walked towards an opened door. "Her screams will be all that is said." The door closed behind him. Almost immediately I heard her screams. No, no, I need to get out of here. If only I had my communicator then I contact the team. I have to save M'Gann.

/No POV/

 _10 hours earlier._

Two years have passed since the Justice League was controlled by Vandal Savage's Staro-Tech. Everything has gone back to normal. Well, normal for the team that is.

Batman, Along with Red Tornado and Black Canary, had called everyone together for their mission debriefing. Kid Flash was first to arrive, followed then by everyone. The speedster had a "What took you so long?" look. Everyone, even Batman gave the, "Really?" look, as well.

"What you got for us this time, Bats?" Kid Flash asked. The Dark Knight's expression was even blanker than it usually is when he looked at him. Kid Flash couldn't help but cringe at the sight.

"Shockwave has returned." He said. Robin gasped, he knew exactly who Batman was talking about. Kid Flash on the other hand, cackled at the name.

"Shockwave?" He said, chuckling. "Isn't that the name of some transformer?" Again, Batman gave him the same look. He finally took the hint to shut up.

"Shockwave is more than some made up robot." Black Canary said. "He's the most powerful scientist ever to exist. He just took the name because he has lived up to it."

"Indeed," Red Tornado added, "Shockwave knows even the most scientific processes that even Cadmus could never figure out." Superboy cringed at the name of his…..birthplace. Mrs. Martian put her arm over his as a way to calm him down.

"What exactly has this profound mad scientist done?" Aqualad asked. The three League members looked at each other, then nodded. Red Tornado pulled up a holo-screen.

"These are all the experiments Shockwave is known to have done." Red Tornado then reads only a few on the list. "Bio-engineering, cloning, weapons production, butchering, gene splicing, even the creation of a form of inter-dimensional travel called a Space Bridge. It is said to be able to make travels into space. Hence the name."

"Those don't sound so bad?" Artemis said. Red Tornado then pulled up an image. Everyone was horrified by the sight. It was person, but it was completely deformed, covered in blood, and parts weren't where they were supposed to be. It truly was a gruesome sight.

"This was the result of combining Martian DNA with that of a kryptonian." Superboy and Mrs. Martian both were stunned cold. They both had to turn around. It was just too much for them to handle.

"Combining martian and kryptonian DNA?!" Now it was Kid Flashes' time to talk. "I can't even imagine what would happen with that. They're completely different species. What was he hoping to gain from this?"

"Shockwave was trying to create enough energy to create an ultimate weapon that even the entire League can't handle." Batman said, looking at everyone. They were silent. Something that even the League can't handle. Professor Ivo's android had to be taken down by eight League members. This was a new game change.

"What is our mission?" Aqualad said, trying to break the tension. Batman looked over at the atlantian.

"Your mission is to recover the weapon from Shockwave."

/Superboy POV/

Some mission. All it did was result in me, and M'Gann getting captured. Now she's being…..I don't know what, but it can't be good. After seeing what Shockwave's previous experiment was, I can only fear the worst.

" _I can help you, Superboy."_ My restraints suddenly came off. I couldn't believe it. Someone was helping me, but who?

" _Who are you?"_

" _Please, you have to hurry. Your friend is located just down the hall. Save her, please…"_ The connection was cutoff. Whoever it was must not have had much time. I then busted the tube open with one hand, and ran over to the door; busting it open as well. I hurried down the dark hallway. Only one thing was on my mind, and that was saving M'Gann.

" _Hold on, M'Gann. I'm coming."_

/? POV/

"Shockwave's log. Both donor DNA has been added into the protofom, along with the Conversion Cog. The result has ended with that of a boy with the martians hair, and the kryptonian's eyes." Help…..me…please…..

* * *

Wow, that came out better than I thought it was. Who might be this mysterious voice? And will Conner same M'Gann in time? Find out in the next chapter. This will be focused around Conner and M'Gann, but with a slight twist. Leave a review if you have any questions, ideas, etc. I also have names that I will leave for you, the readers, to choose for my OC. Chapter 2 will be up as soon as it's ready.

Ben:

James:

Eric:

Those are the top three I choose from my list. I wonder how the odds will go.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

/Robin POV/

Oh, this was just perfect. Everything was supposed to go so well, or like that.

" _Stealth is of the upmost importance."_

Yeah, didn't really help, Batman. It was like Shockwave knew we were coming. Even I had trouble getting past all the traps, or avoiding _Sentinels._ Those things can hear the wing beat of a nat. They sure do pack some heavy arms. Shockwave doesn't kid around.

My wrist beeped. The data logs I were decoding were finally decoded. Now I can see what's been happening around this place. I looked through every inch of data. Nothing.

 _Beep!_

Hello, what is this? An audio log? Jackpot! Time to for some insight on this guy. I pressed a button on my wrist and a holo-screen came up.

" _Lab report 12-45: I concluded the subject's molecular physiology to be unstable to the kryptonian and martian DNA. I hypothesize it will not survive through the rest of the experiments."_

Wow, even that gave me chills. I got to contact the-Oh! That's right. Shockwave's been known to hone in on communications. Maybe Mrs.M can help out.

" _Mrs.M, you there? Mrs.M?"_ Nothing. Something's wrong. I need to do something.

" _Robin!"_ What?! That didn't sound like Mrs.M.

" _Robin listen to me. Keep moving forward. There are Sentinels coming your way. If they find you, you won't have any hope of finding your friends. Now go. Hurry!"_

" _Wait, who are you?"_

"…"

Must have gotten cut off.

"Sound detected in that area. Moving to pursuit." Aw, man. Can't let those things find me. I looked up to see a ventilation shaft hatch open. I took my chance and leaped up into it. Then I watched as five Sentinels walked past. All of them searching every nook and cranny with their laser detectors.

"Shockwave wants those intruders found immediately." One, I'm assuming was the leader, spoke. "Search everywhere." The others nodded and pared off. I let out the breath I had held in. That was a close one. Now all I had to do was to keep moving. Hope the others were having as much luck as me.

/Superboy POV/

"Enemy detected. Preparing to-Huragh….!" Downed another one. These things just keep popping up. They're slowing me down, but I got to keep on pushing. Besides, these things are just building up my anger for Shockwave.

After the last one (Or what I thought was the last one), I came up to a door much like the room I was in. M'Gann must be in there. I pressed my hands through the opening cracks and pried the thing open. I quickly jumped in right before it almost closed on me.

"I congratulate you on your effort."

I was suddenly slammed into the door. It all happened so fast. My eyes were dazed. Something picked me up and dragged me across the floor, then threw me on the ground. Hard. My vison refocused, and I was looking straight into a gun barrel. Shockwave's.

"You are no longer of use. Time for you to be exterminated." My eyes widened as bright purple light increased inside. I knew it, this was it.

"Get it over with."

"As you wish." All of a sudden, sirens started to go off. "What is happening?"

I felt something hit my head. I looked over to where the object had fallen. It was one of Robin's bird-a-rangs. _"But how did it…."_ I looked up to see the boy wonder in the ventilation shaft. He put a finger over his mouth. Shockwave must have saw me because he then fired his cannon at the ceiling.

"Interloper!" I tackled him and started to punch at his one eyed face. He grabbed one of my fists, then slammed me with his cannon. "This is no place for a half-breed kryptonian."

I slammed my right hand into his face. "I'll take being half-human than having on bummed hand. Rahh!"

I punched him left and, right. I gave him everything I had. He took it all. He finally crouched down, grasping his chest. I cracked my knuckles. I was really enjoying this. "You give up?"

"A logical assumption," He said, standing up, "Were if not for….." The ground shook. Bursting from the ceiling was a giant bug. The giant thing grabbed Shockwave and buzzed out. Robin jumped down beside me. His cape seemed to have had a big burn mark on it.

"That was a close shot. Come on, I'll unlock Mrs.M's tube and we can get out of here." He ran over to a console and began to hack it. The restraints around M'Gann then came off, and the tube opened. I grabbed her when she began to slump over.

"She's unconscious. Where's the quickest way out of here?"

"Uhm, up." He pointed up at the hole that bug left. Sun light shined through.

"Let's go." I carried M'Gann bridal style and was just about to jump out of this place of death when Robin quickly stopped me. He had an image on his holo-screen of another test tube, but it had someone in it. It was labeled, Project Kr-M 8


End file.
